


Wingman

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Family Drama, Multi, Teenage Drama, enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Jacques Schnee is the power thirsty owner of the Schnee Dust Company. Winter Schnee is a soldier labeled number one in the military. And Weiss Schnee is the devoted future heiress to the Schnee family name. As for Whitley Schnee? He's just another wingman at Beacon Academy. (Au, Wild Rose and White Knight.)





	Wingman

Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life.

Humanity continues to take on these mythical killer beast with multiple alternatives. Like the presence of the CCT Towers, buildings that assist humans to inform the divided kingdoms of incoming terrors that long to appear at their front doors.

Heed your questions. There are four sets of kingdoms that possess the soil of Remnant. Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Mantle. Each area has their own set of rules as to how their precious government and education works. Whether they are connected as one powerful clique, or separated as two ends of dependence, each landscape is controlled by that. Yet not only that, but also the quote on quote "leaders" of Remnant. The councilmen.

The councilmen are the group of very special people that rule your land. They are the ones who have the say on almost everything, running from if you're promoted to the boss of your job, to if you are hanged public in city hall. The council consists of about roughly four of them that puts your lives on strings. All you can do when it comes to them is hope that your criminal record is nonexistent and that you're clean of anything that has trouble on it... Unless you have a death wish.

Can the councilmen protect you from the Grimm outside the walls? Of course. Will they do it everyday? Of course not. This is why we have a certain group of people who are skilled at these tasks. Specific citizens that keep your land safe everyday. This is none other then Huntsmen and Huntresses.

Huntsmen and Huntresses are groups of males and females who devote their lives to slaughtering Grimm and providing safety to all kingdoms. Human or Faunus, they will always be there to try and rid the world of these men eating beast with their custom made weapons. Of course, they don't instantly learn how to fend themselves out of the blue. They must practice, be educated, and develop their own tactics in battle. Which is why we have academies.

Usual academies would simply inform you of your world and teach your survival hacks to defend yourself. But the academies in all kingdoms are way more then that. They not only teach a specific group of men and woman math, science, social studies, and reading. They also teach them how to fight for their living, along with become accustomed to a new home, friends, and if possible, family bonds that would last perpetually.

In order for this and their job to be successful, there must be sets of teams combined together to kill these monsters easily. Each huntsmen and or huntress teams in training consists of five students that will stay with each other for four years, or if lucky, for eternity, specifically two people from each group. There's a leader who leads the team into battle and serves as their driving motivation to strive for victory. Then there are his or her's three teammates that have her back and theirs no matter what. Finally, there is the fifth member of the team. The one spot that anyone, even their parents, would gag at if they were one.

The Wingman

The Wingman is a person who is assigned a job not built for fighting. Instead, they are assigned a simple job of cheering their team on. On some occasions, they also upgrade their teams' weapons, give them tips in combat, and help them feel comfortable and safe in their environments. Most Wingmen consist of a weapon on their body, but there can be a possibility that they won't need one so they can be defenseless. Either way, a team doesn't need a Wingman after four years and can leave them if they want. Yes, they are indeed helpful and can be rather annoying, not to mention brilliant.

But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed...

_There will be no victory in strength..._


End file.
